Rescue Me
by The Scarlet Reaper and Mr Jace
Summary: How far would you go to save the one you love? William T. Spears has always wondered how far he would go save his beloved Grell. After a demon known in London as Mr. Jace kidnaps Grell, William will finally find out just how extreme he will go to save him
1. Chapter 1

_**How far would you go to save the one you love? William T. Spears has always wondered how far he would go save his beloved Grell. After a demon known in London as Mr. Jace kidnaps Grell, William will finally find out just how extreme he will go to save him…But will he succeed or will he die trying?**_

Cold air licked at his bare upper half of his body; he shivered as his long crimson hair swept over his bare back and wrists. He was sitting in what felt like a wooden chair. He struggled and pulled at the bonds that held his hands tied tightly together. He never saw who kidnapped him; he was blindfolded from behind. Leather gloves traveled down his chest followed by a soft chuckle. His chin was held gently, gently as if he would break. The feel of leather on his chest was gone, but it was replaced with cool finger tips. Those finger tips rested on his stomach, right above where his black dress pants blocked everything south.

"W-who are you?" Grell demanded shakily.

His abductor chuckled. "Your new lover. Scarlet Reaper."

Grell's mouth twitched with fear and anger. Only an hour ago he was walking home from work, cutting through the alleyways as a shortcut. Few people were walking in the alleys. They were quick routs when walking. He had heard footsteps but didn't pay attention; he thought it was someone walking home. But it wasn't. He had been grabbed from behind and pushed onto the cobblestone. He was held there, and even as he struggled to fight off his attacker, he could never manage to get free. He was blindfolded and his hands were tied.

Now, he sat in a musty-smelling building in a wooden chair, tied to it, unable to break free. He lowered his head. It looked as if he'll never see his William. The atmosphere of where he was felt cold and cruel; torturous. He imagined what the building looked like: old, cracked walls, grey with dust. Dark brown wooden floor with mice crawling about it. It made is skin crawl.

"What are you?" he asked more calmly.

"Have you heard talk of Mr. Jace?"

Grell's heart stopped, breathing cut short; he stiffened in the chair. The air around him became colder and dry. He was being held captive by a demon! The very same demon that's been terrorizing London's female citizens and slaughtering the males!

"What do you want with _me_?"

"I've been traveling around the world to find someone like you, Scarlet. I first spotted you with a blonde pulling a lawnmower behind him- bless his heart; defending himself with a lawnmower. As the two of you were walking through the crowd, I couldn't help but notice you."

Normally, Grell would've taken it as compliment, but coming from the mouth of this demon made it sound more like an unfortunate thing, when in truth it was. Grell sighed, taking a much needed breath after holding it so long. He slumped in the chair.

"I've followed you ever time you'd go to London. And don't worry. I did, however, send your little Will a letter. If he really loves you, Scarlet, he'll come after you, but even then will he have to fight me over you. If he does win, he's not getting you back unscarred. I have _big_ plans for you, my dear."

Grell bared his teeth in his attempt to control the snarl that threatened to escape him. The last time he was paired with Ronald was at least three weeks ago. And all three weeks, every soul he was to collect were found missing, earning Grell a pay cut each time a soul was found missing.

"So, you're the demon that's been devouring my souls. Why?"

"To simply get your attention. For hundreds of years I've been looking for the perfect woman to play with, and you my Scarlet, are perfect. Lets play a little."

Grell gulped said a silent prayer towards the higher gods.


	2. Chapter 2

William sighed as he reached the house.

"Home sweet home," he muttered as he unlocked the door.

As he stepped into the house, something felt out of place. It was relatively cool in their shared home. Grell always cut the heat on he got home. His eyes darted to the corner Grell's chainsaw usually sat in; it was there, leaning neatly against the wall.

"Grell?" he called as he shrugged out of his coat. There was no reply. "Grell?"

Draping his coat over the back of a chair, he searched the entire house for his redheaded lover. William began to get worried when he couldn't find him. Putting his coat back on, he locked the door back and closed it behind him. He began to think like Grell. Walking back to London, he made a list of places he would look. There were a series of stores the flaming red head loved to go to. He checked those first, but there was no sign of Grell. Cutting through the alleyways, he found the fruit stand he sat by with Ronald.

"Knox!" He called as he approached the stand.

The two toned blonde jumped. "H-hey boss! I thought you went home."

"Have you seen Grell?" he asked, ignoring Ronald's comment.

"Uh, yeah. Last I seen him, he was walking home. He cut through the alleys. If he's not at home, he's probably wandering the streets somewhere."

"Thanks, Knox. Pay raise."

He turned away from Ronald, heading in a some direction. William hated it when Grell never let him know where he was going, and he knew it worried him sick. He's caught the redhead wandering the streets aimlessly, usually into a demon's trap. Blinded by his thoughts of where Grell could be, he ran into someone, his glasses flying off. He stumbled back, losing his balance, and fell. He shook his head and uttered an apology. He cursed under his breath as he tried to find his glasses.

"Are you looking for these?" a horribly familiar voice said.

William froze as he realized who he ran into. He stood, dusting himself off. He really didn't feel like talking to Sebastian… "Please return my glasses, demon."

"Since you said please…" Sebastian slipped his glasses onto his face. "You do look rather odd without them."

William took a deep breath to keep his cool. He now had a purpose to talk to Sebastian. "I'm looking for Grell. Have you seen him?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"Thank the higher gods no. Haven't seen him today, but someone did leave this" he held out an envelope marked William T. Spears, "for you."

William snatched it away and quickly opened it, his eyes scanning quickly over the format. It was a letter written dark red ink.

_Dear William T. Spears,_

_ I suppose you are looking for your darling scarlet reaper, hm? If you're reading this, than you are. Have you heard talk of Mr. Jace in London. The very same Mr. Jace that's been terrorizing London's women, shredding apart its men. _

William's brows furrowed as he continued to read. _An interesting fate for your Scarlet. Claims to be a woman but actually is a man. So what should I, Mr. Jace, do? Ah, I have many plans for him. I've been following your little reaper for weeks, tracking every place he goes, every shortcut he takes home. I know his routines, I even keep in contact with the butler he fancies, or so he did anyways. I'll give you two months to find us. I'll give you a hint. By the time you're done with this we'll be in America. Don't worry. I'll make it a little easy for you. I left clues for you to follow._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Jace._

William snarled at no one in particular. Some filthy demon has got his hands on his Grell! He crumpled the letter and threw it on the ground, flitting away. He panted as he ran. He wasn't sure where he was running to now; all he knew was that he didn't have much time. He only had two months. Running through the alleyways, he took to the roofs. Being the organized man he was, he had memorized all the flight plans to and from other countries earlier in the day. He didn't know why he did; he had had a feeling he was going to need it later. He was thankful he did. He was also thankful he had a light workload. He glanced at his watch. It was only five thirty. The next plane to America left at eight thirty. He had time to think about things. Stopping suddenly, nearly sliding off in the process, he turned around and headed back home. If anything was going to help him, it might as well be his cell phone. And maybe catch an hour nap so he could think strait….


	3. Chapter 3

No. It wasn't going to be this way. He wasn't going to be separated from his lover. William was so caught up in this small fact that he skipped his coffee and walked straight to the airport. It was only seven-thirty. The plane he was going to hitch a ride on left at eight thirty. He took his time walking to the airport. He would arrive at exactly eight twenty-five, giving him time to calm himself, giving him time to blend in with the surrounding group. He ran his fingers through his wet, messy hair. He kept it in his eyes.

As planned, he got to the airport at exactly eight twenty-five. He put his patience and his poor social skills to the test as he talked to some of the passengers. They all failed to notice his odd colored eyes, no matter how long they looked him in the eye. When it was time to board the plane, he easily slipped into the plane. He sat with two of the people he was talking to before. He leaned back and listened to the chatter of the men beside him. He wasn't really listening, thinking of how he would stake the demon and cut his heart out, allowing Grell to turn the body into a mangled mess.

(T.T)

Grell shivered, pulling his pale legs to his shredded chest, tears streaming down his blood smeared face like a river. His tears dripped pink onto his sore, throbbing chest. They stung him whenever they slid over his cuts. He leaned forward so his back wasn't touching the cool, leather seats. It wasn't because the seats were too cold of his scarred, pale back- it actually felt good against his clammy skin, but it hurt immensely when he tried to move.

"Red delicious, Scarlet?" Mr. Jace asked, holding up a shiny red apple.

"No, I hate red apples," Grell said.

Mr. Jace held up a green apple. "Granny smith?"

Grell held his hand out and the apple was placed in his hand. "Thank you," he muttered, starting to nibble on the apple.

For the first time in four hours Grell looked out the window of the speeding car. They were half way through San Francisco, heading north. The view was spectacular, but Grell didn't care out the view. He just wanted to get away from this damned demon that held him captive. He wasn't too happy with his privileges, but he was happy that one was his cell phone. He wasn't allowed to call anyone. He wasn't allowed to text his friends. He wasn't allowed to eat unless he behaved and played slave in bed. He was feed accordingly to his performance.

He sighed and took a large bite off the apple, brushing pieces of long, red hair out of his face. He watched San Francisco go by for what seemed like a minute.

"Where are going?" Grell asked after finishing the apple. He let down the window and threw out the core, shivering as the cold breeze licked his skin.

Mr. Jace looked at Grell and smiled. "A place were magic happens."

"…" Grell didn't like that sound of that.

(T.T)

Police were everywhere, blood was everywhere, and cinematic records were. There were reapers disguised as police men collecting the many souls of the dead. William's jaw clenched. He had a feeling he knew who did this. He approached a small group of reapers surrounding a body.

"Excuse me," he said. "Do you mind if I have a look?" He summoned his scythe just in case they took his question as a threat

The reapers turned their green and gold eyes to William, looking at his scythe. They made a place for William, his frame fitting perfectly in between. He glanced over the body.

"Murder weapon was a-"

"Chainsaw death scythe. Modified. The owner was obviously fighting something supernatural and from the smell of this place it was a demon. The owner was red head," he picked up a long piece of red hair from the body, "and from the way this injury was made, it was a right handed male."

"And you got that from one glance?" he was asked.

"Yes and no. I already knew what and who it was as soon as I got off the plane." He adjusted his glasses. "Now to just figure out where they are now…" he murmured to himself.

"You mean you can figure all that info out with just a glance, but you can't figure out which way this reaper you claim to know went?"

William's eyes hardened as he stared down the American reaper. The American reaper visibly shrunk under his glare. His years of experience began to show.

"I am only a supervisor of an understaffed division. _Not a miracle worker._ Understand?"

The reaper nodded. "Now who is this reaper responsible for this damage, sir?"

"Grell Sutcliff."

Another came up beside him. "Oh, I've heard of him!" he exclaimed. "He gives the higher ups in London hell!"

"Understatement," William muttered, leaving the scene. He sent his scythe home, sighing.

There was a thin line of blood that left the airport. He followed it to a manhole in the middle of an uncrowded street. The blood just stopped. William sighed and removed the cover. He slipped inside, landing almost silently in the sewer water. There was an awful stench, but not sewer stench, but like something died. He followed the odor to a small child lying dead. In the child's hand was a letter marked with his name. He tore it open and read it.

_Dear William,_

_Did you like the present I left for you? It wasn't planned, but little Scarlet decided to fight back. I had to punish her accordingly. In case you're wondering, we're heading to Washington to this great little place where Scarlet shall be fed, depending on how she plays slave in bed._

_ Oh, speaking of bed, she's amazing, the way she rolls her hips and everything. She's always so tight too. Almost as if you two never had sex._

William balled the letter up and shoved it in his pocket. He didn't want to finish it. His anger climbing higher, he strode back to the opening he came through. He jumped up, grabbing hold of the edge and hauling himself up. He hated this. He hated Mr. Jace. He hated not knowing how the hell to get where he was going. He hated someone putting their hands on his Grell. He hated not know if Grell's okay or if he was injured. He swore to himself he would shred Mr. Jace to pieces when he saw him. He walked in the road, a million different emotions coursing through his body. He'd never felt so many emotions since he fell in love with Grell.

William looked up at the sky; it was getting dark. There was no telling what was in the dark there.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said, catching the attention of a pretty blonde hurrying down the sidewalk. "Do you know where the closes hotel is? I'm new here."

"Yeah, keep going straight for three miles and make a left. It'll be on your right," she said, pointed in the direction he was walking. "I must hurry. Bye, sir!" She dashed off.

As much as William hated it, he had to check in for the night. He followed the woman's direction and ended up in front of a decent, cheap hotel. Inside the hotel, the walls were panted a bright red trimmed with gold boarding; part of the lobby had thick, cream carpet, a red sofa and chair placed around a glass table under a crystal chandelier. William's mood began to go downhill as the red walls and furniture reminded him of his captured Grell. Where ever Grell was now, he hoped that he was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for any inconveniences here, but I've decided that I cannot finish this fanfic, but I will allow you, the readers continue this~! Isn't that great? Write the next chapter to this and message me it. If it's too big for one message, message it in pieces! I will read them all. The one I think is best will be added. Do you guys think you can do that for me? BTW, smut is accepted~ On your mark, get ready, set. GO! Hurry and get them chapters in:) I love you guys who read this!**_

_**I hate to do it to you guys, but it's up to you! **_

_**And please, make a disclaimer that Mr. Jace belongs to the rightful owner (Me a.k.a Mr. Jace and/or Kendra)**_


End file.
